The Price
by JitteryPlatypus
Summary: Elissa and Alistair both learn that sometimes there is no such thing as a happy ending. Warning: In-game spoilers, very mild adult themes and character death. FemWardenCousland, Alistair and Morrigan are central characters. R&R.


**Disclaimer: **_ I do not own Dragon Age or any of its characters – I am just using them to play in my sandbox for a little bit. _

**A.N: **_This is more or less a look at the possible emotions that your fem-warden may have felt if she had romanced Alistair and had to deal with the possible feelings that may have occurred from the Dark Ritual. I am an Alistair fan girl, and I wished to explore how my Elissa felt in the late stages of the game. This story is also much darker than my other (current) story. Character death and smexy scenes implied – hence for the more mature rating. _

* * *

_**Night before the march to Denerim. At Castle Redcliffe, 9:30.**_

''So after all this time, you still do not trust me?'' Morrigan exclaimed, her rich velvet-like voice laced with hurt as her golden coloured eyes gazed at the woman who she had considered a friend, a sister.

Elissa Cousland stared at her dully. ''You have told me that this is what your mother intended after she had rescued Alistair and I at Ostagar. By Andraste! - Perhaps you and your mother had already schemed this from our first meeting.''

The raven-haired woman shook her head, her eyes pleading with the Warden as she argued; ''I do not know what Flemeth fully intended, and now that she is dead, her plan will no longer matter but the chance for the ritual remains. 'Tis neither for me nor your dim-witted companion that I have even suggested this, it is for you!''

Hesitantly, she reached out a hand as if to touch the other woman's shoulder but drew back sharply as Elissa turned to regard her. Her face pale in the flickering flames in the fire pit. ''I can't do this.'' She said; her voice breaking as she tried to reign in the tears that threatened to fall. ''I can't do that to him. I love him!''

Morrigan looked at her with a mixture of disdain and pity. ''Love is indeed a weakness!'' The Witch arched an eyebrow, ''Tell me true, are you quite certain that Alistair will not take the blow that you intent to take for yourself?

''Elissa…'' The Witch of the Wilds pleaded; her eyes sincere and sad as she looked at the woman. "If you will not accept this chance to save your own life then do it for the man that you love.''

Elissa bit her lip in a brief moment of consideration. The dark haired Witch knew how she felt for Alistair, and he for her. Yet, rather selfishly Elissa knew that she would not be able to stand the sight of Alistair with another woman - even if it was to save both of their lives. The very idea repulsed her, and she knew that Alistair felt the same. Her voice sounded as though it was from another person as she looked at the woman whom she had once fondly called a friend, a sister.

"I'm sorry Morrigan."

_**On the roof-top of Fort Drakon.9:30**_

The taint was powerful and choking where the Archdemon was centred, and it took all of her willpower not to give in to His call as His cold yellow eyes glinted cruelly down from the proud reptilian head that had swivelled around to face them.

She could almost feel the inner turmoil within her friends as they too felt the evil gaze of the dragon on them. She could hear Wynne's hastily whispered prayer to Andraste and the Maker. She could hear the change in Sten's usually calm and stoic breathing. She could hear the stone golem's muttered curse. And through the song that she shared with her fellow Warden, she could hear the whispers of Alistair's fear as he shifted closer next to her as if also sensing her own inner turmoil.

Alistair put a heavy gauntlet hand on her shoulder. ''Ellie, let me take the final blow.'' Alistair murmured softly as he lovingly tucked a strand of auburn hair that had drifted down over one of her eyes. ''I couldn't bear it if you were the one to do it. You are the only one who has kept me going since Ostagar. I can't lose you.''

She smiled weakly, her heart felt heavy but it was not all in part due to the monstrous manifestation of the corrupted Old God that had once been known as Urthemiel the beautiful.

His fingers lightly brushed over her cheek and lips before he turned away to face the Archdemon. His touch leaving her emotions in turmoil as the pain swelled inside her.

Her hand twisted on the sword pommel as the tainted Old God let out a powerful roar. It was not the time to be anchored down by a broken heart.

_**Night before the march to Denerim. At Castle Redcliffe, 9:30.**_

Alistair walked back up the stone-slabbed steps of the castle's tower, lost in thought. From the moment that the elder Grey Warden had informed the two younger Wardens that the Archdemon must be killed by a Grey Warden that would result in the soul assailing the Warden's taint which would result in the death of the Warden who struck the final blow – Alistair had found it difficult to wrap his head around, and he had felt his heart leap and take an unpleasant dive down to the bottom of his stomach when Elissa had volunteered that she would take the final blow herself. Despite Riordan's assurances that he would take it, as was his right as the senior Warden of the three, Alistair felt his hearty heavy with dread that despite the Orlesian's words otherwise, Elissa would be the one to sacrifice herself despite the love that they both held for one another. And now upon finding out the true reason behind the need for Grey Wardens during a Blight, Alistair was bitterly aware that she would take the final blow so that he could live.

He was on his back to his bedchamber when he almost collided with the scantily-clad dark haired Witch.

''Oh, 'Tis you," Morrigan acknowledged, her lips curling in disgust at the sight of him.

"Nice to see you too," Alistair muttered as he rubbed at his unkempt hair.

The Apostate shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, her arms subconsciously folding to cover across her partially revealed breasts. "Well, do you normally stand dull-witted on a stairwell?"

"…Yes, well." He responded, sardonically his eyebrow rose in annoyance, "We march to Denerim tomorrow so it would be a good idea to get some sleep at least."

Alistair watched as the dark haired woman turned her body away from him, her fingers clutching at her forearms creating red marks where her long nails had pinched.

"Something wrong?" He ventured hesitantly under the expectation that the Wilds Witch would snap back.

He waited a moment for a response before he shook his head in annoyance. "Right, then." He growled as he made to march up the stairway.

"Do you love her?"

At her words, Alistair froze on the step.

"What?!" He asked; his head half-turned to face the woman whom to his surprise looked conflicted.

"Do you love her?" Morrigan repeated, her tone biting as she gazed up at him – her golden eyes regarding him with a peculiar emotion which the Warden had never witnessed before in the woman.

"Stop that. It's creepy." Alistair said in annoyance before adding more softly, "And what do you mean 'do I love her?' What kind of question is that?"

"'Tis a simple question for a simple answer."

Despite his better judgement Alistair found himself stepping down from the step that he had half alighted on and turned to face the Witch. "You mean Elissa?" Seeing the frown of annoyance that flittered across Morrigan's features he hastened to add, "Of course you meant her. Look, I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand."

Morrigan merely curled her lip in response as she continued to regard him with her golden orbs. "…I know what it is to love someone. To care about that someone." She glanced up at the ceiling as she spoke, "I know, you see the truth of what happens to a Grey Warden when he or she kills the corrupted Old God."

Alistair regarded the woman in disbelief and suspicion. "You...you know? How do you know this?"

"'Tis of minor importance." She waved in dismissal, "What I am telling you is that there is a way…a ritual that will ensure that neither you nor Elissa will die if one of you strikes the final blow."

"And what sort of ritual is this?" He asked sceptically.

"I will not lie, 'tis a ritual that will produce a child."

"Right…" Alistair said as he turned to leave, "Well, that's not creepy at all."

He was half way up the steps when he heard Morrigan call his name. Her voice laced with despair, echoed around him, "Would you do it?"

He paused again, twisted his head back towards the Witch. "You want me to do what?" He asked incredulously.

Morrigan tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ear as she turned her face slightly away from him. "'Tis the only way to save her."

"So…you want me to perform some sort of creepy ritual with you – that will produce a child for…"

"Elissa."

Alistair let out a chuckle. "Well, tonight is just full of surprises! I would never have thought that you of all people would have a sense of humour and…" He trailed off as he watched Morrigan wipe a hand across her face. He observed incredulously that the normally hard-hearted Witch was crying. "…Wait this is for real?"

Morrigan regarded him with disdain. "'Tis not something that I take great pleasure in asking for your help but I need it." Perhaps seeing his look of disgust, she added; "This is not for my own ends. This is for Elissa, and surely if you love her as you profess to then 'tis the only way to ensure that she does not die if she strikes the final blow before you or the other Warden can do so."

Alistiar blinked uncertainly. "So you want me to…lie with you?"

The young woman continued to eye him in disdain, "Tis the usual way to create a child."

The tawny haired man scratched at his hair and winced. "Riiiight. Well, let's say if I agree to this, what happens to the child when it's born?"

"You will have nothing to do with the child," Morrigan stated sharply, "The child is merely a vessel, a tool, to save your lover's life. Surely-"

"Fine, let's…" Alistair paused with a grimace, "…let's just go and get it over with." He said with a pained expression on his features as he gestured for the witch to follow him up the stairs.

_**On the roof-top of Fort Drakon.9:30**_

Elissa had lost sight of her companions when the Archdemon had taken into the air and landed on the other side of the tower, isolating Himself and rendering it difficult for the melee fighters to attack Him. As her companies clustered around her, darkspawn reinforcements poured out onto the roof to assist their God. She watched as the new arrivals ran towards the mixed squadron of selected Redcliffe soldiers, Dalish Elves and dwarves, colliding with the first line and forcing their allies to be pushed back.

"They're getting slaughtered," Alistair murmured from his position behind her.

"Warden, we must aid them. We cannot wait for the Archdemon to come to us, it is…"

Elissa's raised hand cut the kossith off. "I know Sten, and I would not assume otherwise. We send these monsters back to the fiery pits of hell that they came from before we turn our attention to our enemy!"

"Do all you squishy things talk this much during a battle?" Shale commented, "More smashing, and less talking!"

"I could not agree more!" Elissa heard Sten respond as they rushed to the aid of their allies.

She ducked and whirled around the blades of her opponent and those who surrounded them; watching and waiting for their comrade to fall so they too would receive the _pleasure_ of dancing with one of the two Grey Wardens that had had the audacity to challenge their God. The large darkspawn, that was currently her opponent, hissed in pain as her blade slashed at its exposed limbs, severely injuring its shield arm in the process. Elissa ducked from a more severe thrust that was heading towards her lower abdomen, only for a darkspawn behind her to take the opportunity of her exposed flank to sink its dagger in her side. As she felt her body seize up in agony, the Archdemon launched purple-like fire in the air surrounding the fighters. Elissa watched as the flames crashed down on to the stone roof, consuming those who had been unlucky enough to be in the fire's path.

Their screams of agony as the spirit-based flames consumed them allowed Elissa to sink her sword into her opponent's gut. As the darkspawn's body slid off from her sword, the Warden caught sight of the ballistae that was attached to one of the towers. Her hazel eyes quickly assessed the area. The numbers of their allied army had been swelled by the appearance of a few more newcomers. She saw Arl Eamon, himself, hamstring his opponent whilst the templar Knight-Commander and the First Enchanter rallied their fighters to form a protective circle around the wounded.

Her heart leapt as she caught sight of Wynne, knelt down whilst she attended to a figure with tawny hair. No matter what he had done, Elissa knew that she could not allow him or any more of their people to die. Quickly dispatching a fool-hardy grunt that had crept up from behind her, Elissa took off towards the tower. It was time to end this nightmare, once and for all.

_**Night before the march to Denerim. At Castle Redcliffe, 9:30.**_

"I may understand your reluctance in doing this," Morrigan stated coolly as she removed her clothing. "But I can assure you that you will not _hate_ this as much as you may _think _that you will."

Alistair gritted his teeth, "Let's just get on with it. No talking or the deal is off."

"Oh, and you will allow Elissa to die all because you find me repulsive?" The Witch retorted in frustration. "I always knew that you're mental capacity was nothing more than an imbecile's but I did believe that …"

"Fine, let's…let's just get this over with," Alistair snapped, and turned back to lie down on the bed.

Morrigan followed, climbing on the bed with deliberate movements. Alistair shuddered, his body betraying him as his member responded to the woman's fingers. The Witch pressed her lithe body against his, her dark hair tickling his skin as she leant against him. Then, she blew out the candle.

Elissa could not sleep. Her thoughts were heavy – supplemented with nightmares and her turmoil of whether she had done enough to prepare them all for the battle ahead. She found herself wondering the corridor, heading towards Alistair's door. He too understood the burden of their responsibilities. And tonight, she needed him like any other.

Her hand found the door handle, and pushed it open a crack. She was greeted to noises that were coming from the room. Curious, she looked inside, her heart breaking as she realised the noises came from the two people who she had never thought to have seen together in such an expression of intimacy.

She did not bother to wipe back the tears that began to fall as she closed the door quietly.

_**On the roof-top of Fort Drakon.9:30**_

Agonising pain exploded as the dragon's tail whipped against her. She fell to the ground with a grunt, tasting copper. Elissa wiped a shaky gauntlet-clad hand across her mouth, the red of her blood contrasting sharply with the blood splatters from the darkspawn and the Archdemon. Her fallen blade glittered as the steel caught the light of the rising sun. Elissa raised herself gingerly to her hands and knees, her breath now coming out in agonised gasps. Her armour broken and dented from the dragon's tail, and blood flowed down her mouth to drip down on the battered and scratched surface of her breastplate.

Elissa brushed back the tears that were falling. She had known all along that there was a strong possibility that she would die during this journey. Despite her family's military prowess, she had never fought a proper battle. Before the sack of Highever, she had never killed a man. Now, several months later, she was a hardened person. She doubted that her parents, her loving and kind Father and her gentle ladylike Mother would have known their only daughter now. She briefly wondered if Fergus had survived his scouting expedition, for surely the Cousland line could not end with her death?

And she felt _him,_ alive and near, yet far away. His warmth providing her the strength to push herself shakily to her feet, biting her tongue to hold back the cry of pain as her body protested.

_Alistair. _

Her only thought, her only purpose was to ensure that he did not have to do this, for him to face the darkness alone. Despite what she had witnessed that had broken her heart, she still loved him.

_Alistair…._

She gathered her remaining strength and picked up her fallen sword as she stumbled towards the writhing body of the Archdemon. His head lay on the ground, His lethal jaw snapping weakly at her as she approached Him. His eyes were filled with hatred as she gripped the sword handle in both hands.

Her last thought was of _him_ again as she plunged the blade through the corrupted Old God's skull.

_**Aftermath.**_

Alistair saw Elissa fall, and the world seemed to move in slow motion around him as he took off towards the tower. His legs and lungs burning as he took the stone steps three at a time. His remaining companions following behind him and yet in his terror, he did not realise that he could no longer feel Elissa.

It was better this way, she thought. Elissa had made it clear that there was no place for her when she had refused to listen to the Witch's pleas to accompany her to the final battle.

The bodies of darkspawn and soldiers alike lay scattered around the main gate to the city, and Morrigan could not bring it in her to feel relief. She had heard the blood-curdling roars of the Archdemon bellowing from the rooftop of the fort, she had lost her footing and slammed to the ground as the capital was rocked with the explosion and she had witnessed the golden light that had arisen from one of the rooftop towers.

She lifted a hand to lightly touch her flat abdomen, as if in a brief acknowledgment of the new life that was forming within her before pursing her lips to prevent the tears that pooled in her eyes. She had gained something during this journey, just as her mother had planned, and yet she had also lost something during this journey too. The disdain and pain that she had been privy to as she had begged Elissa had told her all she needed to know about how the other woman felt about her now. She knew that she should not have cared but "love is indeed a weakness." She murmured out loud, lost in thought.

"Did you say something?" Leliana questioned from her sentry point on a fallen column.

Morrigan turned a disdainful glare in her direction but remained silent. It was time for her to quietly slip away. Not just for the sake of the Old God child that was now growing within her but also, she could not face the questions that the woman who she once considered a friend and a sister would ask.

Her reverie was interrupted as the dwarf that Elissa had picked up in Orzammar grunted. "We're going to go up to that tower and find out what's going on."

The bard nodded and jumped down from her vantage point but Zevran only stared at him, his eyes exhausted and unfocused as his hand pressed a shred of cloth against his shoulder.

"Come on elf," Oghren called over his shoulder, "The mage will be able to heal you up."

The assassin gritted his teeth as he attempted to stand. "I cannot, I am afraid. Please, go and pass my regards to our courageous comrades."

The decision to leave without being noticed presented itself as Oghren strolled over to sling the elf over his broad-dwarven shoulders, despite the assassin's protests.

Unnoticed the human form of the Witch transformed to become that of a raven. It was better this way, she thought as she flew away from the city - away from the only person whom she cared about.

The explosion rocked them all. Alistair lost his footing and slammed backwards into the powerful form of Sten, who barely managed to prevent himself from falling on the stairwell. The blast that followed after blinded them all, causing those who were closest to the light to shield their eyes.

And then, he realised what he had missed in his terror. The connection with his fellow Warden through the taint provided him the truth.

_Elissa. _

"No..." He moaned, pulling himself away from the grip of the Qunari. His chest felt heavy as he ascended the final steps up to the tower.

_She just couldn't be gone._

**_A/N:_**_ Writing the ending for this broke my heart as well. It is implied that Elissa is gone. The Dark Ritual did take place but the fight between Ellie and the Archdemon saw her die from severe injuries. Though I enjoyed writing this version of Elissa and am pleased with the way that this written piece has come out. My Elissa in this is slightly imbalanced. She loves too strongly and went to her death believing (untruly) that Alistair's scene with Morrigan was nothing more than the two of them giving into some sort of urge. It is not logical but given the amount of burdens that she has to deal with throughout the game, I think it is possible that something can be misconstrued enough for her to crumble from it all. But, as I said, writing this did break my heart. It isn't a happy ending, not like my current longer fanfic **The Arrangement. **_

_If people would like, I could write an additional Aftermath scene which would explore more in depth to how the surviving characters cope after the war. But, thank you for reading. =) And for my readers who are currently waiting for the next chapter of **The Arrangement,**__I will update soon (around Easter). _


End file.
